


The Suit in a Man

by grlgoddess



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Suit Porn, Suits, ridiculously named OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlgoddess/pseuds/grlgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter has a witness to the latest antics of her man in a suit. It is not a helpful witness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suit in a Man

“Carter, got a witness here for that shooting your guy was involved in last night.”

“Okay, great. Bring em in.”

The witness was young, and way too excited for the amount of violence she had seen just last night.

“Hi! I’m Bryinnthnie!”

“Uh, so Bryinnthnie, you saw our guy?”

“Yyyup!!”

“Can you describe him?”

“He was wearing a suit!” she said, triumphantly, as if it was the most helpful sentence to ever be spoken.

“Anything else?” Carter said, more than a little exasperated. “How tall was he?”

“Hmm, that’s a good question! I can see why you’re an awesome detective! He was probably about suit-height. His head wasn’t sticking out too much, or too little, and same for his shoes. It was a good fitting suit, height-wise!”

No way was this girl serious.

“Anything else? Hair colour? Any distinctive - anything?”

“His hair was definitely a good colour for the suit. Very appropriate. The suit was very distinctive, but also not. Like, anyone could wear that suit, but only he could wear it _good_ , y’know?”

Carter had to resist facepalming.

“Do you have anything else? Absolutely any information about him at all that could help us track him down?”

“Oh! Yeah! His name! Said it was Jim Cree.”

“Grea -“

“Or was it James Siri? John Easel? Joe Suit! Jacob Reese! I don’t know. A lot happened. It was a busy time. A lot of running. Suit.”

“Okay. Thank you for your time,” Carter said, barely concealing her relief that this was over.

“Cool! Thanks! Let me know if you find that suit-maker you’re looking for!”

“Uh-huh will do okay bye now.”

In conclusion, suit.


End file.
